Sweet Dreams
by Solanum Dulcamara
Summary: Quatre rants. Yes, you heard right, a rant from the sweet little Arab. It's set up a bit like poetryprose, and discusses Quatre's life during and after the war, his relationship with his father, and his opinions on things in general. Please r and r.


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing isn't mine. I'll cry about it later. Sweet Dreams belongs to the goddess that is Tori Amos.  
  
Warnings: mild language, songfic, bitter Quatre POV  
  
A/N: This just came to me while driving home and listening to the cd. It's kind of poetry/prose/narrative or something. Anyway, I hope you like.  
_blah_ = lyrics

Sweet Dreams  
by Solanum Dulcamara

I was eleven the first time I told my father he was wrong;  
the modern Marie Antoinette.  
As I stood, explaining life and war,  
my proverbial let them eat cake,  
my words hung in the air  
rank with naiveté.  
  
I was young and I was spoiled.  
Is there wisdom in youth, perhaps...  
An honesty in innocence  
that adults refute because they can't have it?  
  
Spoiled children can make correct decisions for the wrong reasons,  
I was born a wrong reason,' but determined to do something right.  
  
Parents tell their children fairy tales.  
My father lived one.  
Pacifism... glorious... false.  
Like everything else about him.  
  
He said the war was a farce,  
evil,  
unnecessary.  
  
I agreed, but knew the crushing weight of oppression  
would not lift if we simply became indignant.  
I told him I would fight,  
That I'd take my fight to them,  
He said I was living a lie.  
  
_Lies everywhere, said the father to the son  
  
_I told him he was living a lie.  
He told me people would die if I went to war.  
I told him people would die if I didn't.  
  
Influence isn't everything.  
A good speech isn't everything.  
Influence and a good speech can get people killed.  
  
_Your peppermint breath  
gonna choke him to death  
  
_I was given the wings to fly...  
I ran away...  
Right into trouble.  
It seemed from the moment I stepped into the mobile suit,  
trouble was my destiny.  
  
_Daddy watch your little black sheep run  
  
_My father was an idiot,  
the garden variety innocent fool.  
The kind that preaches to the opposition,  
while they devise a Julius Caesar.  
  
_He's got knives in his back  
every time he opens up  
  
_He said I have no faith.  
I said faith in what?  
He said I have to be strong in my beliefs.  
I said he gave me nothing to believe in.  
  
_He said, You gotta be strong if you wanna be a man.  
  
_My father brick by brick built a magnificent world of delusion.  
  
_Mr. I don't know how you can have sweet dreams  
  
_Free from my father's home,  
his oppression,  
the alliance doesn't seem so bad.  
At least you expect them to lie.  
Politicians lie...  
Terrorists overthrow them...  
At least we understand each other.  
  
_Land of liberty  
We're run by a constipated man  
  
_Even the well meaning politicians are as stupid as father.  
Remember the past...  
So you won't repeat the mistakes...  
And yet... and yet...  
Mariemeia's endless waltz...  
  
_When you live in the past  
You refuse to see  
When your daughter comes home nine months pregnant  
  
_They spend so much time thinking about history  
That they can't see the problems of today.  
When the shit hits the fan,  
everyone has a finger to point  
everyone can place blame  
but no one accepts it.  
  
_With five billion points of light  
Gonna shine them on the face of your friends  
  
_We're all manipulated.  
The soldiers fighting... who believe in the lie of glory.  
The public hiding... who believe in the lie of peace.  
The politicians lying... who believe in the lie of power.  
But the bureaucracy...  
they fuel the war...  
they fund the war...  
they profit off of the war...  
because they believe in the truth of money.  
  
_They've got the Earth in a sling  
They've got the world on her knees  
They've even got your zipper  
between their teeth  
  
_I guess, just like father,  
we all need something to believe in.  
  
_Sweet Dreams  
  
_Even if it is a lie.  
  
I went back to try to explain it to him.  
He refused to listen.  
His pride... my pride... damn pride!  
He thought he knew everything,  
thought pacifism was perfect,  
but his lie didn't work.  
He was betrayed.  
  
_You say you have em  
I say that you're a liar  
  
_I told him exactly where he could put his lies,  
then he could keep them for himself.  
And I watched as his carefully constructed delusions  
came crashing down around him.  
  
_Go on and dream.  
Your house is on fire.  
  
_Time passes  
As always  
  
_Well, well  
summer wind been catchin' up with me  
  
_After that  
I thought I'd be free...  
But my thoughts ran side by side with fear  
Never nearing a finish line.  
Sleep become an ex-lover  
Once adored,  
Now scorned,  
And always unattainable.  
I was haunted.  
  
_Elephant mind missy, you don't have  
You're forgettin' to fly darlin' when you sleep  
  
_I forgot lies, and dreams, and hope.  
I knew only demons and regret.  
And once again I faced my destiny: trouble.  
  
_I got hazy lazy susan  
takin' turns all over my dreams  
  
_But as the dust settled,  
And the nights remained restless,  
And the battle raged within me,  
I was able to point the accusing finger in the correct direction;  
inward.  
  
_I got lizards and snakes  
runnin' through my body  
Funny how they all have my face.  
  
_To this day, I run,  
From the lie that I always have,  
Secretly hoping it will catch me.  
We all need hope.  
  
_Sweet Dreams_


End file.
